Magnus' New Kink
by deannaG
Summary: Alec gets sick and Magnus takes care of him.


Hello everybody.

I saw a pic of Matthew Daddario with a full beard and wrote a little Malec something on tumblr a couple of days ago. Well this morning, this fanfic popped into my head.

Enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alec has been sick for over two weeks. Even angelic ShadowHunters get the flu.

Magnus doesn't have much experience with sickness, and he knows he is annoying Catarina with his phone calls, but he needs her reassurance that Alec will be okay.

Alec alternates between being hot and being cold. Magnus has a basin of water for his hot spells and extra blankets when Alec starts shivering.

For those moments when Alec is somewhat awake, Magnus has chicken soup. Alec only eats a few spoonfuls before going back to sleep. If you can call it sleep, more like not being awake, which worries Magnus even more.

Alec's eyes will open and stare at Magnus, as if looking at a stranger. Magnus smiles and calls his name, but Alec glares right through him and then goes back to "sleep". The first time it happened, Magnus called Catarina in a panic, but she told him it was just the fever. The next time Alec was somewhat awake, in addition to the chicken soup, Magnus gave him some Tylenol Cold liquid, as per her instructions.

That was bad.

But what was worse, were the times Alec screamed his name. Magnus would come running from wherever he was in the loft, only to see Alec's eyes closed and him fighting the bedsheets. Whatever was going on behind Alec's eyes was not good. Magnus would plead with Alec to wake up, but Alec would continue to scream Magnus' name in pain. Then he would stop screaming and moving. Magnus would climb into the bed, put his head against Alec's chest and would relax when he heard Alec's heart beating (a little too rapidly for Magnus' peace of mind but still beating). Magnus would hold him tight and try not to cry.

He asked Catarina if he could 'magic' away this sickness, but she told him 'no', it's a germ that needs to work itself out of Alec's system. So Magnus waits.

There have been moments when Alec opened his eyes and sleepily smiled at Magnus. Magnus would cuddle up to him, kiss his hot forehead, and hold him tight. But for the most part Alec is out of it and Magnus is beside himself with worry.

He conducts all his High Warlock business from the loft. Either by phone or they come to the loft. He refuses to leave Alec in the loft by himself.

Jace and Izzy are running the Institute in Alec's absence. They visit Alec every day, but Magnus doesn't allow them into the bedroom. He doesn't want them to get "germs".

That is what he tells them, but if he is honest with himself, it is more about keeping Alec to himself, even if Alec is unconscious most of the time. Magnus knows it is petty of him, but it makes up for all those times when Alec left him to return to the Institute, when Magnus wanted to hold him, either to feel safe, or to keep Alec safe.

Magnus is in the kitchen making tea. Alec finally seems to be getting better and Magnus felt that it was okay to leave his side for a few minutes.

Alec slowly opens his eyes and looks around. He is in the loft. He can hear Magnus in the kitchen. But he needs to go to the bathroom.

Alec gets out of bed and even though he feels weak, he slowly gets to his feet. He walks into the bathroom, puts on the light and pees.

He glances in the mirror and is shocked at his reflection. He screams, "Magnus".

Magnus almost drops the mug in his hand. Alec's forehead was cool the last time he kissed it. He runs into the bedroom and sees an empty bed. He can see the light on in the bathroom and with visions of a hurt Alec flying through his mind, he runs to the bathroom.

Alec isn't on the floor in a pool of blood, but standing in front of the mirror staring at himself.

Magnus looks at Alec's reflection and tries to see what scared his boyfriend so much.

Alec hasn't grown an extra arm or eye, and aside from looking a bit paler than usual, his face is fine, "Alexander?"

Alec's eyes are wide, "Magnus, where is my shaving kit?"

Alec is ok, so Magnus leans against the door and catches his breath, "Shaving kit? I think you threw it in a drawer, why?"

"Why? Look at me, Magnus."

Magnus doesn't need to be told twice to look at his gorgeous boyfriend. Alec's beard has grown in and it makes his eyes look more beautiful. Magnus smiles as he walks over to Alec.

Magnus kisses Alec.

He looks at Alec and smiles, "I like this look on you."

Alec rolls his eyes, "Missing the point, Magnus."

Magnus pulls Alec close and kisses him again.

Breathlessly Magnus breaks the kiss, "I _**really**_ like this look on you."

Alec looks at him, "You do?"

Magnus nods as he pulls Alec to the bedroom, "Yes I do."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Love it? Hate it?

There is a x-rated version available at AO3.


End file.
